Passions of A Battle of Fun
by AA ForShort
Summary: Shuuhei plus popcorn plus a free show. What can go wrong with that until a suprising twist. [RenjixIchigo]


**A/N **

**Sorry guys for the long delaying on my other stories it's just first I think I may be procrastinating. Secondly I need to finish demolishing the writers block in my head or else the stories will come out too short so I am gonna' write a couple of separate stories. Until my updates on **

All Boy's Dorm Fun!

As If Destiny Would Actually Come True

**And**

Secret's Unkept

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ichigo or any of the other hot anime boys in the Bleach series cry Tite Kubo does (lucky)

**Spoliers**: There are spoilers if you haven't heard of Vaizard before or a hollow Ichigo or Hichigo or Shorusaki. Oh or if you've never heard of Ichigo with bankai.

**Well onto the story :D**

_Only Murderous Intent filled the air…_

_Two people stood straight across from each other…_

_Panting violently as they stood in utter silence…_

Standing to one side stood a rather young looking boy with incredibly bright orange hair. Kourasaki Ichigo was the teen's name. Looking as if he's had his life's doze of fighting he slowly clutched _Tensa Zangetsu 1 closer to his body. Letting his brown eyes look up steadily._

On the other side stood an equally bright headed Abarai Renji. His hair was far from being neat since the tie that usually held his hair up was missing. His long red hair crinkled about his body revealed his many intricate tattoos. Renji had many tattoos all over his body especially on his face and along his upper body. He too pulled his zanpakuto Zabimaru close to his body.

_Each maintained conciseness whether or not they could feel all of the blood they had lost. Then Ichigo's hollow mask began to crumble and fall to the ground in pieces. Slowly Ichigo began to fall from his spot. Ichigo was too drained of energy to catch himself from his slow decent. But before Ichigo could hit the ground he felt arms around him, stopping his fall. Barely able to keep his eyes open all he could see was a flash of red hair._

_Thinking to himself Ichigo couldn't help but wonder 'why'?_

Upon awaking Ichigo found himself in complete warmth and comfort. Looking up surprisingly he found Renji sitting behind him or so he thought. But what Ichigo hadn't realized was that really he was in the same bed as Renji. But of course he had to find that out the hard way.

Closing his eyes once more he was jolted up by hands wrapping around his waist. Turning to his side he saw Renji lying next to him asleep, trying to cuddle him like a teddy bear.

Immediately Ichigo yelled "What the hell!!! Why are we in the same bed!!" with his loud words he shook the whole building within soul society. Jolting up he ran to the door and was about to run out of the whole building but was sidetracked as he looked down.

He looked down for one he felt a draft for two his body was in too much shock and pain to stand any longer. Falling to the ground he found that he was only in his boxers and that his wounds had opened up.

'Oh that's right the last thing I remember was fighting Renji, and losing…' he thought, as he lie on the floor completely motionless. The next thing he knew he could hear footsteps. As the noise came closer he felt himself being picked up and put on the bed.

Looking to the side of the bed he found Renji and all of his glory.

"AHHHHH WHAT THE HELL!!! Put some damn clothes on!" Ichigo shouted at Renji's face before he turned around to hide the blush on his face.

Renji looked at Ichigo with a flustered face as he picked at his ear to try and stop the ringing of Ichigo's loud scream." Oh well um ok…I'm damn sorry but its just we had to share a bed and really I kinda' collapsed after you and…" looking at Ichigo's face he laughed nervously "oh haha don't worry I didn't do anythin' to ya' " Ichigo turned around slowly to say why in the world was he even listening to the bastard but was stopped by a hug from behind him.

Ichigo jumped as he looked to the direction of the hug. There hugging him was Rukia, boy did he feel relieved. But before he could say hello to Rukia he felt another hug this time to the side of him. He looked over to find Renji (at least in boxers) hugging him to. All Ichigo could do was jump up to escape his clutches but while that happened Renji bent closer to him.

And surely with one more push Ichigo ended up free from Renji's grasp but now he was in even worse grasps. Ichigo had bumped right into Renji's face making them go mouth-to-mouth. The two both gasped as there lips met sending Rukia overboard seeing a live yaoi action scene. Both trying to pull away only ended up on top of each other.

Ichigo ended up on bottom due to rolling but both looked at each other and blushed a small tint of pink.

Renji yelled out "Ichigo get off of me!"

"How the hell am I gonna' do that if your on top of me!"

"Well then I'll get off first-"

Byakuya stepped in not noticing that he had stepped on Renji's back causing him to once again lip lock with Ichigo.

After looking down to where the noise had come from Byakuya paused. Byakuya immediately walked out leaving his words of excuse "I'm sorry I must have come at a bad time."

Rukia was almost passed out from the total yaoi doze she was getting. Rukia smiled an addicted fan girl smile as she stared at the two still lip locked boys.

Hitsuguya-taichou who happened to walk by nearly vomited at the sight as he called the others to come and look. Matsumoto ran over and nearly fainted from the major nosebleed that sprung once she laid eye on the scene. Shuuhei ran to the commotion and immediately ran away to get himself popcorn. By the time Renji and Ichigo could fully gain strength to look around nearly all of the gotei 13 had gathered around trying to see the scene.

Maybe most were yaoi fan girls or some were curious but others vomited at the sight.

Shuuhei munched at his popcorn as he stared at the two almost unconscious boys.

Munch munch "Well I guess you two were really like that after all" munch munch.

Ichigo immediately got up pushing Renji off of him. "No that's not it, I fell on him and then we tumbled and then Bykauya stepped on Renji and then-"

Renji's lips cut off Ichigo. Renji pushed Ichigo to the wall as he tried to further the kiss. Ichigo fought at Renji trying to break free but ended up in an even worse position. Renji pinned Ichigo's arms above his head with one hand as the other caressed Ichigo's left cheek. "What the hell you doin' Renji, get away-" Renji cut him off with a shushing finger then closed the gap.

From the sight practically the entire section of woman had passed out from nosebleeds while most of the men passed out from disgust shock or inhaling their own vomit. The only people left standing were Hitsuguya-taichou practically about to pass out though. Ishida (wait how the hell did he get there?) who had his mouth gaped wide open as he slouched in an awkward position. Byakuya stood there twitching and Shuuhei continued to eat his popcorn unphazed munch munch.

All four of the men continued to watch as Ichigo began to gasp from excitement and shock. Renji had now released Ichigo's lips as he began to slowly nip at Ichigo's neck. (Keep in mind Ichigo is still only in his boxers.) Renji then began to lick up and down Ichigo's abs, shoulders, and stomach in between the bandaging. Leaving a slick saliva trail around Ichigo's upper body. Ichigo began dare he say it…liking the feel of Renji's body. Renji then slowly bit at his neck and shoulders, hard enough to leave bruises.

Looking back at the spectators who were now down to three Byakuya (still twitching mind you), Ishida know in a criss-cross sitting position trying not to faint, and Shuuhei who had finished is popcorn and had began to pout as he looked to examine the bag for any trace of a surviving piece.

Renji had now begun to work at Ichigo's backside (if you know what I mean). He began to pinch with his whole hand, which sent jolts up Ichigo's back. Still working at the soft part Ichigo let out a soft squeak in reply, that which made Renji more lustful. Renji then pulled Ichigo from his waist and pushed him towards his face. Ichigo put his hand on Renji's bandages along his broad waist as Renji used his other hand to caress Ichigo's face. About to pull Ichigo into another kiss both Renji and Ichigo were stopped.

Before the kiss could happen the two jolted up at the feel of another set of hands on their backsides (once again I hope you know what I mean tehe). Looking to the side of the door they found they were looking straight into another's eyes. It was Byakuya!!!

Through all of the yaoiness Shuuhei began biting into his apple crunch crunch (who knows when he got that? o0). Staring at them he mumbled under his apple "Wow who would've guessed Kuchiki-taichou too."

Slightly pushing Renji to the side Byakuya Lightly kissed the side of Ichigo's neck making both feel nervous and blush at the same time. Looking into Byakuya's eyes Ichigo somehow felt like he could get lost in all of their mysteries. Before he knew it Byakuya had begun kissing him straight on the lips. Almost feeling against him Ichigo fell into both of the older men's grasps. Sending title wave like chills up and done his spine he slowly gave into the furious kissing they gave him.

To Shuuhei this looked as if he'd seen stuff like this everyday, he was still unphazed this time as he'd begun to bit into some kinda' of sandwich squish munch squish munch. He began to just lie down on the floor as if he were watching some paper view movie or somethin'. (I still don't know how he gets all of this food _sheesh_ he must be usin' flash step or somethin' tehe XD)

Now looking back over you could see Byakuya talking of his top layer of clothes leaving only boxers on. All three blushed intensely while they examined each other. Ichigo thought that Renji's body was a little rough from all the fighting he'd been dealt and he still had bandages around his body. But looking at Byakuya's body he noticed not one scratch Byakuya's skin was completely smooth and inviting.

You could've sworn that all Renji and Byakuya were thinking was how adorable Ichigo looked. And sure enough, Renji looked at both Byakuya and Ichigo and thought 'Boy Ichigo is god damn adorable and whoa Kuchiki-taichou dang he is fine, wait I'm a guy what am I thinkin'.

Before Renji could even analyze his thoughts he just let the last part slide as he thought 'oh what the hell they are to god damn cute.' Renji began feeling up Both Ichigo's and Byakuya's bodies causing both to moan in satisfaction.

Byakuya then thought to himself 'Kourasaki Ichigo you are to irresistible, and Abarai-kun you are strong and I never knew you looked this good.'

Shuuhei was now just sitting there staring at the somewhat of a threesome (but on way lower terms). Suddenly Shuuhei had wipped out a whole pizza as he began to slowly eat and at the same time not move an eye away from his free showcheesy munch. Shuuhei smiled in full content both at the show and his pizza :3.

Byakuya and Renji had know began taking turns at who was to have the lips and the neck. Ichigo panted as the two began slowly engulfing him in their intimacy. But before they could get to the good part all three of their noses began to sniff at the good tasting smell of pizza.

Each looked at each other as they shrugged and sat next to Shuuhei. Shuuhei looked at them then handed each a slice of pizza.

They began sharing the most oddest of conversations with wide bright blushes on their faces. All four of them then sat on the floor happily munching at their pizza.

**Fin**

**Haha go Shuuhei. Hoped you liked it.**

**Muah haha**

**Please R & R**


End file.
